In the sixth generation and its above of the magnetron-sputtering coating device, due to a large size of the display substrate, it is conventional to sputter and coat a display substrate with a film by concatenating a plurality of targets to form a target set. Each of the plurality of targets is controlled by an individual power supply, and is independent and insulated from other targets. For the independence and insulation of each target, one target has to be isolated from another target, and an isolation area between two targets is called as a non-sputtering area.
During a process of coating with a film, due to the non-sputtering area between two targets, the film deposited at an area corresponding to a gap between two targets on the substrate is too thin, which leads to that the uniformity and the stability of the film is not satisfied. In particular, for such targets as Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (IGZO) and Indium Tin Oxide (ITO), if the film corresponding to the gap between two targets is too thin, such defects as Mura phenomenon may appear on the display substrate upon displaying, which may significantly affect the performance and the quality of the display substrate.